Under the Glowing Moon (KabutoXReader)
by LovelyMacabreMaiden
Summary: A Kabuto Yakushi one-shot, or at least this was my first attempt at a one shot and I'd like to get feedback and advice would be great, DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the "Naruto" franchise especially the characters mentioned in this one Except for the random OC that should be the


Starting Information:

Name- Shirainu

Hair color- whatever you want

Eye Color- whatever you want

Clothes- a kimono of whatever you'd like and regular shinobi shoes

Start:

_"My life wasn't horrible… but it certainly was dreary."_

Another day in my life I wake up to a dark candle lit room the small prison window on the door also supplying my sight. There was absolutely nothing for me to do, nothing at all. Other than the simple desk supplied to me with writing utensils and paper. One reason I was here was my Yukiton (snow element). I should introduce myself. My name is Shirainu, meaning "white dog," nice don't you ability with Yukiton is simple: create a miniature army of icicle soldiers, an ice armor (chills me to the bone), or whatever else comes to mind. Orochimaru's forsaken eastern hideout was miserable, but weren't they all; even though we were in the land of fire, as far as I remember, why hasn't anyone found this place? No… I think I want to be here. It was a mistake at first on how I got here.

_Flashback_

_The waterfall may not be warm exactly but it's useful for a bath and I can't help but linger in the lakes depths. The day had come and gone as if nothing else had existed; the bright blue sky had suddenly fallen to a warming blaze of orange. I lived a simple life. I must've looked like a raisin by now but whatever; my cottage is nearly two minutes away. As I walk through the brush, my reflexes prove horrible. Three of several cold, silver piercings insert themselves into my arm and shoulder. When I hit the ground, and before I faint, a man walks up to my place on the ground. In a rather "polite" voice: "I'm sorry Miss; I didn't-" That's all I could hear before the pain engulfed my senses. Fortunately, I saw my "assailant's" face. He was brilliant. His silver hair and onyx black eyes just shown so beautifully; but what was so funny was… His circular glasses made him look so boyish. Then everything faded to black._

End Flashback

Yes, the reason I stay is for this one person. Stupid, don't you think? But I don't care; I couldn't help but love him. For months, I've followed Kabuto around, whether it be for small errands or a dangerous mission. Majority of the time, I had been his subordinate specifically. At least I tried my best to be, you see I wasn't the best shinobi since I was never given any formal training like most children; my ice shield can be created to become impenetrable but again I was a horrible shinobi. I would fall off almost any branch or ledge, trip and roll down a hill but he was never mad at me. It was strange; possibly he felt the same. Kabuto had been a creeper on a couple of occasions: starring at me, caressing my thigh or such, or maybe twiddling my hair. But it wasn't so bad. In the darkness of my cell a small beam of light had appeared, for the door had creaked open and guess who stood there. Kabuto: "Shirainu, come out. We're going somewhere." Shirainu: "Ok…" I never argued, Kabuto never asked anything unreasonable of me. Shirainu: "Where are we going, Kabuto-kun?" Kabuto: "I just need to find something… You have decent eyes; you're going to help me." What was he thinking? Something any girl would ask if they didn't shy away from him. The smirk on his face was far too enigmatic for a simple mission such as this one But I could not read his face; what's new?

Four Hours Later

I had no idea what time meant or what it was under ground. Flying through the trees, the orange gleam of disappearing light behind us; Kabuto and I had been traveling for I wouldn't know how long. No, really, I had no idea when we even left the hideout. The evergreen brush forest became thicker and thicker but it was beautiful; I loved nature. As we continued, rainbow sprouts of flora became more evident. Over the horizon, a silver round moon began to rise. Finally, Kabuto had seemed to make a stand still near a small cave entrance. Catching my breath to stand beside him, Kabuto only slightly turned to see if I was even still here. Shirainu: "Kabuto-kun!" He left me without a clue, so the basic thing I would do… follow him. Time and time again, tripping fucking hurts. The only thing I could possibly grab a hold of for balance in the barely lit cave was Kabuto. His dark chuckle only ever making me more clumsy until he finally decided to pick me up bridal style. Kabuto: "If you keep this up you do realize we'll back at the hideout in time. I'm only given roughly 2 days just to find this." What is it!? He never tells me anything. Kabuto: "Shirainu, close your eyes, count to ten, and then open them." I obeyed he was demanding and actually quite forceful sometimes ;) and It loved it. Anything about him was intoxicating. Then again "Intoxication" is part of a medical ninja's job, right. My eyes opened.

Kabuto's P.O.V.

Shirainu's was beautiful in the moon's light… Her (_) colored hair shimmered in the pale light. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. She was so intertwined with the life around her, even with her frozen, heartless talent with Yukiton. As her eyes opened, so did the buds of the moon lilies, her surprise. Kabuto: "Happy birthday…" Her expression was priceless. Nothing could make me happier than Shirainu. That moment of exasperation and awe, the look in her eyes when she turned to me. I would do anything for you…

Normal P.O.V.

This small area. It was beautiful. The pond and little river, that reflected the shimmering moon, was surrounded by glowing iridescent blooms. My favorite flower: the Moon Lily. Small flowers with a sweet scent; the best appearances for wedding, ornaments, or a bouquet. I could not hold my excitement as I turned and crushed Kabuto in a hugging grip. I peered into his black eyes; satisfaction. He was happy and so was I. But it didn't matter where we where and what was happening, as long as we were together a moment like this would never go away. Kabuto: "I have something else for you." He pulled a chain from his pocket and clipped it around my neck. An intricate winter themed locket, perfect for my jutsu, don't you think. Shirainu: "I wish I could repay you…" Nothing but a whisper, I could say nothing more. But no words were exchanged, in their place a forceful kiss.

Use your imagination. X3

Kabuto: "I guess we should be getting back…" Shirainu: "Yeah, uh, Kabuto-kun. I lik- I love you. /" Kabuto: "I figured you'd say that. I love you too. I belong to you; you can do whatever you want to me and I would let you do it." Shirainu: "Really?~" Kabuto: "…" Shirainu: "I know. I will always be yours in return… Always by your side; more than forever or eternity."


End file.
